Hacker
by Digifan316
Summary: This is a little inspired by Kath_Molko's Poketechtech High. This story takes place in another universe where all the Digidestened go to High School meet a transfur student from America that turns their world upside down.
1. First Impressions

This is not the universe you know. In our world, the Digidestened were 8 friends, and their Digimon, picked to save both the Digimon's home world (Digiworld) and ours. That mental was picked up 4 years latter by a new group of 5 Destened (2 of which are old members). That's in our reality. There are infinite realities involving both groups. One reality could've had all the new and the old Digidestened during that fateful day at summer camp. One reality might have the first 8 as adults and the next 5 in college. Or there could be a reality where the Digimon had to come to our world to save both the Digiworld and ours. But, those are other realities for another time. 

This reality is a world where the members of both groups are High Schoolers at Obidiba High. There is no Digiworld or Digimon. The kids are all rich, but are in separate groups: the mean and snobby In-Crowd: lead by Tai and Ken, the Crowd are the popular kids that people try to copy and makes fun of others who don't act or dress like them. The friendly Destened: led by no one, these kids are individuals who do their own thing and have their own style totally different from one another (One person dresses and acts goth, another dresses like a hippie, etc.). They call themselves the Destined just to be different. The Nerds: The Nerds are a group of kids who are caught in the middle. They are friends to the Destened, but the In-Crowd bullies them into doing their homework. The Nerds are geniuses and it is this reason the In-Crowd picks on them.

But, from America, someone is coming to rock Obidiba High. And nothing will ever be the same.

****

HACKER: PART 1: FIRST IMPRESSIONS

By

Digifan3:16

On an airplane, moments before landing in Obidiba, Japan, we see an 18 year old man with brown hair looking out the window thinking.

"So here I am, about to land in Japan," he thought. "I remember how I got here like it was yesterday."

(Flashback NOTE: Until the flashback is over, the narration will be in first person)

There was a meeting of the school board deciding what to do with me. They have had it with me just because I use my hacking skills to do the right thing. They were mad at me because I exposed the entire football team as cheaters and cost them the championship. They were totally mad at me when I exposed one of the academic teams best as a druggie and cost them an academic championship. But when I exposed the star basketball players as a rapist, they held me back. I would've been a senior by now if they didn't prefer sports and popular kids to everyone else. Granted, I'm rich, but I just view my self as your average Joe with just a few more dollars. At 8:00p.m. on July 21, just two months before school started, the board was already paranoid.

"What are we going to do with him? He is always causing trouble for us!" One member said.

"We can't expel him. The only thing he's done is hacking. Plus, it would look to suspicious if we expel him the first week of school." Said another one.

"Why don't we just ask his parents to send him to college? His I.Q. test shows that he's a child genius." Another said.

"He told his parents that he wants to be treated like a normal kid. His parents want him to be happy." The principal said. "What are we going to do?"

Of course, none of them knew that I hacked into the schools computer and listened to the conversation. So, I figure I should put my two cents in since the conversation was about what they wanted to do to me after all.

"If I may make a suggestion." I said. When they heard me, one of the administrators freaked.

"Yeah, I hacked into the loud speakers. If you didn't have everything in this school linked into a computer, I wouldn't have heard your conversation." I said.

"Now, now Br…" The principal said, but was interrupted by me.

"It's Hacker."

"Sorry." The principal said. "What is your suggestion?"

"Make me an exchange student and send me to Japan."

I also hacked into the security cameras, so I saw the looks of pure joy on the board's faces after I told them my idea.

"But, I have a few demands." I said. Then the board's looks of joy turned to looks of sadness. Then I told them my demands:

"1. I live on my own. I'm a smart kid and 18. I got to learn how to live on my own sometime.

2. You find me a big warehouse. I would like to start a club where kids can drink pop, dance, and be themselves.

3. The school calls me Hacker. I don't want anyone to know my real name and hacking is what I do best.

Do we have a deal?" Then the entire board yelled:

"DEAL!"

(End flashback)

"So now here I am, at Obidiba." Hacker thought just as he was getting off the plane. "They told me there was a welcoming committee, I wonder if I'll get along with them."

A few minutes earlier, several students were outside the gate that Hacker's plane landed at with welcome signs. All the guys wearing white wool T-shirts with green wool vests over them (NOTE: picture them dressed as the WWF'S Mean Street Poise or a prep school student), and the girls were in the same style: A shirt with a white skirt (NOTE: picture 02's Mimi's look).

"Where is he? You have his picture, right Tai?" Mimi, a girl with pink hair asked Tai, a boy with big brown hair and goggles.

"Got it right here." Tai said as he showed her a picture. "I'm thirsty, aren't you?" He then asked.

"Yes." Mimi answered "Pledge Davis! Pledge Yolie!"

Just then Davis, a boy with spiky brown hair and Yolie, a girl with glasses and purple hair, appeared and said in unison: "Yes, what is it O' popular one?"

"Get us a soda now!" Ordered Tai.

"Yes sir!" Yolie said.

"Okey-dokey!" Davis said. Just then his girlfriend, Kari, a girl with short brown hair, asked him something:

"Can you get me one too honey?"

"Not a problem!" He responded.

Just then man person from a charity asked them if they wanted to donate money for the poor.

Just as Hacker gets off the plane, he sees Tai and others pick on the man asking for money for the poor.

"Get lost you freak!" Tai said.

"If the poor needs money, why don't they get off their lazy assess and get a job?" Mimi said.

"Maybe because their too ugly for radio?" Yolie said.

Then everyone laughed at the man.

"Oh, I'm going to get along with them just fine." Hacker sarcastically thought. Just then, Tai spotted him.

"Hi. We're the In-Crowd and I'm Tai. Hold your applause."

"Thanks, considering I wasn't going to give you any." Hacker thought. Just then Mimi popped up.

"And I'm Mimi!" She said. Then she and Tai said together:

"And were Obidiba High's it couple!"

"Aren't we honey-muffin?" Tai asked in a cutesy wotsy tone.

"Yes, we are, Taiee-Whyee!" Mimi answered in the same tone.

"Oh, god! I think I'm going to be sick!" Hacker said sounding as if he was about to throw up.

"And these are our pledges," Tai said as he pointed to:

"Yolie, Davis, and my sister Kari."

"And Kari and I are the other it couple." Davis said. "Aren't we, Kari-wari?" Davis asked in the same cutesy tone as Tai.

"Of course we are, Davis-wavis." Kari answered in the same tone.

"Oh, God! Here comes lunch!" Hacker yelled and tried to find the nearest trash can. But he couldn't, so he took Mimi's hat and barfed in it. After he was done, he said:

"I don't remember eating that." Just then he gave a shocked Mimi her hat back and said:

"Think of it as a gift from the U.S."


	2. Settling in

****

HACKER: SETTLING IN

By

Digifan3:16

Last Time: When Hacker got off the plane, he ran into the In-Crowd and left a gift in Mimi's hat.

"MY HAT! YOU LITTLE BAST---" Just before Mimi could finish, Tai covered her mouth.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Tai said dryly. "'A gift from the US.' That's hilarious. Isn't it Mimi?"

Just then, Mimi's turned red. "NO IT'S N---!" Just before Mimi could finish, Tai put her hand over her mouth and whispered:

"We're trying to make a good impression, so just go along with it. I'll by you a new hat latter."

Then Mimi changed her mood into a happy one.

"Now I get it! Ha, ha, ha! I always wanted something from the US." She said

While the In-Crowd laughed at Mimi's joke, Hacker was thinking:

"My laugh-o-meter is giving me a 0, but my Bullshit meter and my Asshole/Bitch Detector are off the scales! I've got to get out of here."

Just then, Hacker had a sickening thought and asked:

"Are you my ride to the warehouse that my school found?"

"Yes we are." Tai responded. Then Hacker's next thought was:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KILL ME NOOOOOWWWW!"

"I'm ready to go!" Hacker replied to Tai.

"Pledges! Get his bags!"

"Yes, o'popular one!" Responded Yolie, Davis, and Kari.

"I get them myself." Hacker said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mimi said, "that's the pledges job."

Outside the airport, just as the pledges were loading Hacker's bags into the trunk of the limo, Davis was about to grab a guitar case (NOTE: Picture the type a guitar one of the members of Green Day used for "Minority") when Hacker took it from him.

"I'll take this one." He said.

"You play the guitar?" Davis asked.

"Yes, why?" Hacker asked. Then Mimi said:

"Why can't you play a cultural instrument, like the violin?"

"If I wanted to put people to sleep during my performances, then I would've had Al Gore be the opening act."

"You're in a rock band?" Kari asked.

"Not really. My band is made up of school band members who love performing music whenever we can. Including me. We just perform covers of songs at clubs because we like music. We're just a group of friends." Hacker said.

A few minutes latter, just a few blocks away from the warehouse, The In-Crowd still had a few questions for Hacker.

"Why do you call yourself Hacker?" Tai asked.

"Hacking is what I do best." Hacker answered.

"Oh." Was Tai's only response. Then, they were at the warehouse.

"Well, this is my stop." Hacker said while he thought: "Thank God!"

"What time should we pick you up for school on Monday?" Tai asked.

"Actually, my car is being shipped from the US and should be hear tomorrow." Hacker said. "All I need to know is how to get there?"

After giving him directions, the In-Crowd waved good bye and Hacker went into the warehouse seeing that it was already set up the way that he wanted:

The left half of the warehouse had a bar with Mountain Dew, Root Beer, and other soft drinks, he tested the lights above the door and when they turned on, it looked like his personal symbol.

The right half has a stage incase someone wants to perform on stage.

The right in front of him was a D.J.'s booth and one of those big TV's that look like its 9 TV's put together.

But he felt as if something was missing. Just then he looked down at the floor. He saw the cement surface and realized what it was. So he corrected this by unpacking his black spray can and, in the center of the warehouse, he sprayed his symbol:

* * *

On Monday morning, Hacker ran a checklist of items:

"Laptop: Check! Pencils, paper, pen, and calculator: Check! Club keys: Check! Car keys: Check! Get ready Obidiba High! Your going to get a student that you will never forget!" Hacker said as he went into the garage to get his car.

Hacker's car looks like the Ecto-1A from "Ghostbusters II," with the only difference being that instead of having the Ghostbusters II symbol on the doors and hood, it had Hacker's personal symbol. 

A few minutes later, at the entrance to the High School, a boy with dark hair, dressed like Tai, was with the other In-Crowd. His name is Ken and when he says jump, the Crowd says "How high o'popular one?"

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be here." Tai said. Then, all of a sudden, they hear honking and complaining.

"Come on! What's the hold up?" Hacker yelled. In front of him was a line of cars, but next to him was a bunch of empty parking spots.

"Why is there even a line? You can perfectly park over there, or there, or there!" He yelled well honking.

"That's it!" He yelled. He looked and saw no one behind him and he backed up, tuned on the siren, and went to the nearest parking spot around the corner. Sure, it met a long walk to the school, but it was better than waiting.

Just as soon as he reached the school, he ran into Ken and the other In-Crowd members: Tai, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolie and other members Hacker had never met.

"You're probably wondering who these people are." Tai said. "This is our leader, Ken, the brownish/red hair one is Davis's sister Jun, and the blond one is Stacy, and the guy with the brown hair is her boyfriend Jeff."

Just then, a red headed woman dressed in a black dress, with a drawing of an unic (NOTE: That symbol that's a loop and a cross, and I have no idea how to spell it), a man dressed in baggie clothes passed by.

"What's a matter Sora? Afraid you'll burn from the sun?" Mimi said to the red head.

"Is that a zit on your face Mimi?" Sora asked.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE?" Mimi shrieked as she was looking for her hand mirror.

"Oh I'm sorry, that's your nose." Sora said and Hacker couldn't help but laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Mimi shouted.

"What she said, but I probably would've said: 'Oh I'm sorry, that's your whole face!'" Hacker answered. And Mimi was ready to slap the smirk off of his face.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
